


On The Idiocy Of Cousins

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: Ripples [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Fingon makes some bad decisions
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Ripples [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093307
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	On The Idiocy Of Cousins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/gifts).



''My Lord?" Maedhros looked up from his paperwork. "The High King is coming.'' Suddenly, the boring paperwork looked very attractive. Fingon only made an unannounced visit if he had done something. Again. 

Maedhros did not need to deal with any shit that Fingon had come up with right now. Not when he still had to work out how to suitably apologise to Thingol for the atrocious actions of his brothers. And had to deal with said brothers sulking because he was keeping them in his fortress until they could be trusted not to ruin delicate diplomatic relationships at the drop of a hat again.

"Nelyo! You'll never believe what happened!" Maedhros contemplated either banging his head on his desk until he lost consciousness or throwing a very sharp knife at his cousin's face. Unfortunately, little Ereinion came pattering in on his father's heels and neither was possible anymore. 

"What happened Findekáno?" As usual, the ebulliant High King took no notice of his best friend's irritated monotone. 

"I've found a solution to your lonelieness!" 

Did Finno always speak in superlatives? "Fingon...I live in a fortress heaving with elves and men, and I have a very large and irritating family who constantly interrupts me. Which part of my lifestyle leads you to believe that I need any intervention to prevent unwanted isolation?" 

"Nelyo. Nelyo, Nelyo, Nelyo. Oh my poor ignorant cousin. When was the last time you even looked at an elleth? And I don't mean as a commander, or as a lord, but at an elleth. Hmmm?" Maedhros suddenly had a very bad feeling. "So, when I was writing out the treaty between the Noldor and Doriat-"

"Finno. You wrote the terms _on your own_?" Oh this was bad, this was very very bad. He slumped onto the desk, his head in his arms. "What did you do?"

"I, my friend, have found you a wife."

''...what?"

"Thingol's granddaughter to be precise." Fingon looked far too pleased with himself. 

"Finno...please tell me you didn't do what I think you did. Does Thingol have more than one granddaughter?"

"Nope. You my friend, are lucky enough to be betrothed to the daughter of Lúthien herself." He clapped his cousin on the back enthusiastically. "Congratulations."

"Finno...she is two."

"And?"

"Did you maybe...ask the parents of the child, or the grandparents or, Eru, even anyone but yourself when you made this stupid plan?"

"I...no. But you're missing the point here Nelyo. Two warring peoples, divided by strife, brought together by marriage. Love conquering hate. Can't you see it?"

"All that I see-" Maedhros' voice was sharp enough to cut through his day-dreaming cousin's happy daze of imaginings, "is that you made a very big mistake. Have you any idea what you've done? Dior isn't grown, or consenting. She's a child, a little baby girl, like Ereinion. And you...Finno, in a century, I will still be many times older than her. She's sheltered and young, and...Finno. Argh. You complete idiot! I can't believe you did that! Did you not ask...anyone's opinion? Eru, no one in their right mind would have come up with this. Get your head out of the clouds Finno, for once in your life! You've trapped a child into a marriage that she will have looming over her for her whole life." Fingon looked shaken. 

"I...Nelyo. I didn't mean...you know I didn't...I just..."

"Didn't think. Like always. Finno. You're the High King. You aren't the son of the second prince anymore, you are the King. You can't go around with your head full of fantasies and heroics when the real world is here."

*******************

Maedhros rode out hunting the next day, and did not come back to Himring for a month. When he did, his armour was dented and battered, his horse was dead, and he was covered in congealed black blood. 

"Nelyo...what happened? You just rode off and..."

"I'm getting married. To Dior Bereniel."

"Nelyo?" Maglor just stared.

"Ask Finno." He snarled. "I've been killing things for a month to avoid punching him, and I don't want to talk about it."

So they didn't. 


End file.
